


PINK FLUFFY HANDCUFFS

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hot, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck and Eddie's sexual tension reaches an all time high. Buck bites through his lip. Eddie grunts in the shower. They have some alone time in the bunk room..Buck has pink fluffy HANDCUFFS :)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 370





	PINK FLUFFY HANDCUFFS

Buck was actually a pretty smart guy. He knew a lot of random facts. One of his favorite facts was that a hummingbird’s heart rate can reach 1,260 beats per minute. Buck was pretty sure he was beating that record as he watched Eddie do pull ups in the gym. Ever since their little talk in his kitchen, Buck has been feeling the pull. The attraction had always been there but it never has been this intense. He watched as Eddie pulled himself up, as the muscles in his arms flexed and his shirt rode up. Buck had to make sure he wasn’t drooling. Eddie caught him staring and smirked. Buck rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Eddie jumped down from the bar and for some reason Buck’s started singing Candy Shop in his head. Eddie pulled his top up to wipe his face exposing his tone abs to him and Buck wanted to lick the sweat off them. Buck closed his eyes and cursed inwardly at how attractive his best friend was. When he opened them he came face to crotch with Eddie. Oh for the love of…

“You alright, man?” Eddie asked and by his amused tone Buck knew he was teasing him. 

Buck leaned back on the bench and looked up at him. He made sure to flutter his eyelashes cause he knew that did something to Eddie, there that little twitch. 

“Just a little hot in here.” Buck said casually as he pulled off his shirt. 

He saw Eddie raise an eyebrow. Technically Buck wasn't sure if he was allowed to be shirtless in the station’s gym but he was going to risk it. 

“Maybe hydrate, you seem...thirsty.” Eddie said and Buck bit his lower lip at the shade. 

Buck stretched out even further onto the bench not missing the way Eddie’s eyes followed him. 

“You seem pretty thirsty yourself?” Buck said with a roll of his shoulders. 

Eddie swallowed as he followed the movement of Buck’s shoulders. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, man.” Eddie warned lowly and Buck raised an eyebrow. 

“I like a little danger.” Buck stated innocently and Eddie closed his eyes. 

“What’s this about danger?” Chim asked as he walked into the gym breaking whatever trance they both had fallen into.

Buck pulled on his shirt and Eddie stepped away. 

“Nothing.” Buck said as he got up and walked out of the gym to the locker rooms. He needed to shower.

He noticed that Eddie had followed him into the locker room. They had showered at the same time before but this was different, the air was charged. Buck thanked the gods that they had shower stalls and not one big one like in the movies. He grabbed a towel and clothes and headed for a stall. He saw Eddie do the same. He stripped and turned on the cold water and hissed when the jet of water hit his back. He tried to will away his erection with gross thoughts and cold water but it wasn't going down. He heard a grunt from the stall next to him and froze. Buck bit his lip. That was his imagination playing tricks on him. There was no way in the seven hells that...Another grunt turned moan? Holy fucking hell...Buck closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the obscene sounds coming from Eddie’s stall but he was only a man for christ sake’s. His hand drifted down his chest and stomach. He shouldn’t he was at work but...He grabbed his dick and slowly stroked it back to life not that it needed much resuscitation. He bit his lip till he tasted blood before letting out a small groan. He grasped the tile and tilted his head back as he listened to Eddie’s own moans grow little more desperate.

“Buck…” Eddie growled and Buck closed his eyes tightly. 

“Eddie…” Buck hissed and before he could stop himself he was coming. 

He watched his come swirled down into the drain and winced. That was not sanitary...How many more men had done this here? That thought made him shiver in disgust. He heard the door to Eddie’s stall open and froze. He saw Eddie’s shadow pass in front of his stall door and out of the showers. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. He dried off and got dressed before heading up the stairs to the common area. Eddie was on the couch next to Hen reading a book, like nothing happened. Buck blinked and shrugged. Two can play at that game, he thought as he walked over to Bobby in the kitchen. 

“Hey, Kid.” Bobby greeted and Buck nodded. “Cap.” 

“I want to set you up.” Bobby said out of the blue and Buck choked on his granola bar and stared at him wide eyed.

“What?” Buck coughed as he swallowed a piece of granola that went down the wrong hole. 

He looked over to see Eddie tense in his seat before looking back at Cap. 

“It’s been a few months since Ali and I figured it would be good for you. She works with Athena and she is super fun and really funny. I think you two would really hit it off.” Bobby said and Buck awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Yeah, but Buck was pretty sure he was less into pretty fun girls and more into snarky meatheads dudes at the moment. He bit his lip and let out a hiss and Bobby frowned. 

“What happened to your lip?” Bobby asked in concern.

“It’s nothing.” Buck waved him off. 

“You’re bleeding. You’re on thinners. Chim!” Bobby called out and Buck rolled his eyes as Chim, Hen and Eddie came into the kitchen.

“Yes, I know I’m on thinners considering everyone keeps reminding me every twelve seconds.” Buck grumbled as Chim grabbed him by the chin to check his lip. 

“Damn, Buck it looks like you bit right through it.” Chim said with a frown and over his shoulder he could see Eddie looking down at his feet a small smug smile on his face, asshole. 

“It’s nothing.” Buck tried to wave him off but Chim was a persistent little guy. 

“Seriously what did you do?” Chim asked and Buck wanted to drown himself in the nearest sink. 

“I ate too fast.” Buck mumbled earning a sigh from Bobby. 

“What’s this about a set up, Cap?” Hen asked and Buck closed his eyes wishing the world away.

“I wanted to set Buck up with a friend of Athena’s.” Bobby said and Hen hummed. 

“I was thinking about setting him up with a girl from my yoga class.” Hen said and Chim snorted.

“Maddie wanted to set him up with a girl from work.” He said and Buck wanted to die. 

“Do I really look like I need to get laid that bad?” Buck snapped and they all jumped slightly. 

“What no, Buckaroo. It’s just that you’ve been alone for awhile and…” Hen started and Buck cut her off. 

“So when I was Buck 1.0 sleeping around with whoever looked my way that wasn’t cool with you guys...Now that I’m taking the time to figure myself out and to actually grow as a person, you want me to what go back to being a manwhore?” He growled, letting the frustration of the day get to him.

Hen blinked and Chim frowned. Bobby was shaking his head. Eddie was the only one that kept a blank face. 

“Whoa...Where is this coming from?” Hen asked and Buck sighed. 

“I need a nap!” Buck grumbled and started for the bunk room. 

He ignored Hen’s protests and found himself in the bunk rooms. He took the top bunk on the left side of the room. He stared up at the ceiling with barely concealed rage. He sighed while tossing and turning. He heard the door click open and was about to give Hen a tongue lashing when he saw Eddie walk in. He froze his head barely lifted off his pillow. Eddie blinked at him for a second before dropping down into the bunk below him. Great, now there was no way Buck was going to get any sleep. 

“You were a bit harsh.” Eddie said and Buck grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face. 

“They were trying to be...nice.” Eddie tried again and Buck pulled the pillow away. 

“I don’t need a girlfriend, man! I’m fine flying solo.” Buck stated firmly and heard rustling in the bed below him.

“Are you though?” He heard Eddie ask and he punched his pillow. 

“I don’t want a girlfriend right now.” Buck stated darkly.

“Okay...” Eddie whispered and Buck sighed happy that he dropped it.  
“What about a boyfriend?” Eddie asked and Buck went rigid in his bunk, that motherfucker. 

“What?” Buck asked with a frown.

“Doesn’t have to be a girlfriend. You could get a boyfriend.” Eddie supplied and Buck was inches away from pulling out his hair. 

“Yeah tried the whole boyfriend thing in central america. Ended with me getting a black eye.” Buck muttered as he remembered breaking it off with Javier.

“Now there’s a story.” He heard Eddie chuckle and Buck smiled despite himself. 

“You really want me to go into the gory details. How I ended up in a bathroom stall on my knees…” Buck started and he felt Eddie kick his mattress. 

“Alright, Alright!” Eddie growled and Buck smirked. 

“Is it the gay sex that turned you off or the fact that you’re jealous that pissed you off?” Buck asked and he heard a snort from Eddie. 

“I was in the military, man. Gay sex was as normal as sand in the desert.” Eddie muttered and Buck smirked. 

“So you’re jealous?” Buck teased and he could swear he could hear Eddie’s eyes rolling. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Eddie asked and Buck grinned.

“Only when my mouth is full.” Buck answered and he heard rustling until Eddie’s head popped up next to his. He was standing now near the bunk. 

“You didn’t really just say that.” Eddie shook his head with exasperation. 

Buck just flashed him his pearly whites. “I did. Question is what are you going to do about it?” Buck asked but frowned when he saw Eddie head for the door,

“Eddie, man. I was just playin…” He stopped as he saw Eddie lock the door. 

“You were what?” Eddie asked raising an eyebrow.

“Being completely serious…” Buck breathed as Eddie rolled his eyes before climbing up into the bunk with Buck. 

Eddie straddled him and Buck hissed out at the hardness pressing into his hips. 

“Fuck...You’ve been hard the whole time?” Buck asked and Eddie smirked. 

“Like you haven’t.” Eddie said as he lowered himself to Buck’s neck. 

He brought his lips to Buck’s ear. “How did you really hurt your lip, Evan?” He teased and Buck had half a mind to push him off the bunk. 

“Fuck you.” Buck muttered and Eddie laughed. “Please do.” Eddie said as he pulled at Buck’s shirt…

ALARM ALARM ALARM

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” Buck growled and Eddie cursed. 

They both jumped off the bunk and readjusted themselves before running down to the truck. 

Buck was pissed. No Buck was beyond pissed. He could be having extremely hot sex right now but instead his holding a girl’s hair back as she puked up the drugs in her system. Fucking great. He gave Eddie a look and Eddie looked just as annoyed as he felt. They had three more calls after that with barely five minutes in between. Buck was dead on his feet by the end of the shift. He just wanted to go home and crash. He didn’t even bother with goodbyes and drove home. Once at his place, he made it up to his loft and belly flopped into his bed. He heard his phone ding and looked down to see a message from Eddie.

Eds:  
U left me with a big problem man.

Buck read in confusion before a picture of Eddie’s dick filled his screen and Buck bit his fist. Fuck…

Buck:  
Fuck...Are you alone?

Eds:  
No Buck im taking dick pics with Chris here of course im alone he’s at Carla’s

Buck breathe and stared at the picture as his own dick grew harder. 

“Fuck.” He threw off his shirt and pants and well every article of clothes he had on. 

He took a picture of himself trying to get his face, abs and dick into the picture and when he was satisfied, he sent it. His phone started to ring only a second later. 

“Come over.” Eddie breathe into the phone and Buck closed his eyes. 

“I’m too tired to move.” Buck whined and Eddie growled.

“Fine, I’m on my way.” Eddie said before hanging up. 

Buck smirked as he laid out in the bed. It wasn’t long before he heard the door open and close. He leaned up slightly as Eddie made his way up to the loft. Eddie froze when he saw him laying there naked. 

“Damn…” Eddie muttered as he pulled off his shirt and worked on his belt and jeans. 

Buck watched entranced by the muscles flexing as they worked the clothes off his body. 

“Took you long enough.” Buck teased and Eddie huffed as he crawled on top of him.

“Shut up.” He smiled and Buck stuck out his tongue.

Eddie bit it gently and Buck’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

“I like to top. That cool?” Eddie asked as he bit Buck’s neck and Buck melted into his mattress. 

“Hell, man. You can do whatever the hell you want to me as long as you don’t stop.” Buck moaned and Eddie laughed. 

“You got any umm…”Eddie trailed off and Buck snorted. 

Pulling open his drawer to pull out some lube and condoms when Eddie’s eyebrow shot up as he pulled out pink fluffy handcuffs. Buck smirked and winked. 

“We are so fucking using these.” Eddie growled before crashing his lips to Buck.


End file.
